Dissimilarity
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: "Sekarang, kau akan mencintaiku sama seperti aku yang dulu, 'kan, Tetsuya sayang?" [AkaKuro]


**DISSIMILARITY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Story belong to me.**

.

* * *

.

 _Tidak ada mimpi buruk yang lebih buruk dari melihat pacarmu mencongkel mata kirinya di hadapanmu._

.

* * *

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko Tetsuya lebih menyukai sepasang manik rubi yang berkilau. hangat, teduh, dan menenangkan milik kekasihnya. Apalagi ketika permata itu memandanginya, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan memanas setelahnya. Tak usah dengan gombalan, hanya dengan dipandang saja, bisa membuatnya meleleh seketika.

Jika dibandingkan dengan rubi yang bersandingan dengan warna emas sekarang. Emas yang menambah kesan arogan. dingin. Dan tanpa belas kasih pada wajah tampan kekasihnya. Apalagi ketika bertatapan langsung dengannya. Tetsuya malah merasakan perasaan tertekan.

Iya, Tetsuya benci mata itu. Emas yang merebut segalanya—yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati pada si pemilik—Seijuurou Akashi.

Karena semenjak gold mengambil alih posisi krimson di mata kiri, segalanya berubah. ia merubahnya, Akashi-kun yang Kuroko cintai berubah. Kekasihnya yang lembut, perhatian, ramah, sekarang sudah seperti orang lain—yang Tetsuya tidak kenali.

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memacari pemuda dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh, kejam, dan mempunyai hawa mengintimidasi kuat.

.

* * *

.

"KYAAAA!"

Suara nyaring memecah keheningan di ruang ganti saat itu. Gadis bersurai pink menutup kedua mulutnya, shock menghinggapi wajahnya. Ia barusaja ingin memberitahu pemain starter lain untuk segera berkumpul lantaran pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Tapi ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan sekarang..

Teman pelanginya yang lain, bahkan memasang wajah lebih horor.

"Oi—Akashi.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Kuroko menahan nafas. Sepasang Azure membola tak percaya.

Tangan disodorkan padanya. Ada benda bulat seukuran bola bekel berlumur cairan merah kental diatasnya. Tetsuya mundur ketika mencium bau amis yang kuat.

"A-akashi-kun.. apa yang kau lakukan!?" Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Barusaja—kekasihnya mencungkil mata kirinya dengan gunting yang dipinjamnya dari Midorima Shintarou.

Tidak ada suara teriakan atau kesakitan ketika Akashi Seijuurou melakukan hal mengerikan itu. Dilakukan dengan cepat—hanya beberapa detik saja, organ itu sudah lepas dari tempatnya. Menyisakan lubang kosong disana.

"Mengeluarkan bola mata yang Tetsuya benci."

"Benci.. apa—kenapa Akashi-kun—"

"Tahu?"

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Pemuda dihadapannya mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku tahu segalanya."

Nah, satu lagi sifat yang dibencinya keluar.

"Ambil Tetsuya. Masih hangat, kau bisa melakukan apa saja pada benda ini. Aku hanya ingin selalu menjadi orang yang Tetsuya cintai.

"Aku tidak ingin dibenci Tetsuya."

Ia tersenyum simpul, dan Kuroko mendadak merinding melihatnya. Pasalnya, wajah rupawan kekasihnya berubah menjadi mengerikan sekarang.

Merah.

Cairan merah itu masih mengalir di pipi bagian kiri dari lubang yang barusan ditempati oleh benda di tangan Akashi.

Mata gold itu..

Kuroko memang membencinya, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin bola mata itu hilang dari tempatnya. Ia hanya ingin jika suatu saat nanti barangkali mata itu akan berubah ke warna aslinya. Rubi yang mempesona.

"Orang itu tidak akan pernah kembali, Tetsuya. Dia sudah mati, mengerti?"

Pikirannya dibaca. Pacarnya memang tahu segalanya.

Satu langkah Akashi maju. Dua langkah Kuroko mundur. Terus seperti itu, sampai tubuhnya terdesak loker dibelakangnya.

"Ambil, Tetsuya. butuh perjuangan aku untuk mencungkilnya. Sakit yang kurasakan.. Apapun demi Tetsuya pasti kulakukan."

Gunting di tangan kiri di lempar ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak.. Akashi-kun jangan mendekat!" Panik menyerang, Tetsuya Kuroko berteriak keras, sesuatu yang amat langka ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berwajah datar ini.

"Kenapa? Tetsuya seharusnya sekarang makin mencintaiku. Masalahmu hanya pada mata ini, kan?"

"Akashi-kun gila!" Suaranya makin meninggi.

"Ya. Aku gila, karena Tetsuya."

Tangan dicengkram. Kuroko berteriak histeris saat merasakan lengket di pergelangan tangannya.

Wajah itu mendekat dengan senyum yang tampak mengerikan. Berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya.

"Sekarang, kau akan mencintaiku sama seperti aku yang dulu, 'kan, Tetsuya sayang?"

.

.

.

.

.

"...suya.. tsuya.. Tetsuya!"

Tubuhnya berjengit. kedua matanya terbuka lebar tiba-tiba. Kuroko bernafas terengah-engah. Buru-buru bangkit, memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Dihadapannya, pacarnya memandangnya khawatir. Iris krimson dan emas memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Kuroko lega, emas itu masih berada ditempatnya sana. Kekasihnya juga tidak apa-apa.

Itu hanya mimpi—ya, mimpi yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Ia memeluk leher kekasihnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. Bayangan Akashi Seijuurou saat menusukkan gunting ke mata kirinya, mencungkilnya kemudian menariknya paksa agar lepas dari tempatnya masih terbayang jelas. Kuroko ingin cepat-cepat melupakannya, yang namanya mimpi biasanya akan terlupakan setelah beberapa detik kita terbangun, 'kan?

"Jangan takut Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini."

Bagian belakangnya diusap. Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti.

Walaupun ia membencinya, masih ada satu hal yang disukai dari Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang—Ia yang selalu ada. Sudah cukup untuk Tetsuya.

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

.

a/n: Ahem. Sebelumnya Otanome, Akashi-kun.. kudoakan langgeng terus sama Tetsuya! /kecepetanOi


End file.
